


What is this garbage?????

by NumberOneRaptor



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberOneRaptor/pseuds/NumberOneRaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I had whipped up due to being bored. Not sure if I`ll continue it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this garbage?????

Their souls would dance every time they looked into each other's eyes. But they were too scared to even talk to each other. Neither one knew what to say, both feeling like they would screw up somehow. What Annabelle and Issac didn't know was that they were destined to be together forever. Now how they ever met is a question nobody knows the answer too. But certainly they've been destined for each other long before they were even a thought in their parents heads.   
After some time, Issac finally walked over to Anna and made the first move. "hey" he said nervously, almost avoiding her eyes. She would look up and notice the 6 foot wall looking down, "H-hey" she responded. "How are you?" she would quickly ask. "P-pretty alright how about you?" he spit out before he lost the nerve to talk. She giggled a little bit before answering “Alright t-thanks.”  
He would look around at the party, trying to look mysterious. What he didn`t realized was how dorky he looked but Anna didn't care at all.


End file.
